fictionalracesfandomcom-20200213-history
Forest troll
Forest trolls are a race of bulky, green trolls. History Introduction As the forest troll name suggests, these trolls are found in forests. They live in forest not dominated by elves or any other humanoid species. Many forest trolls are jealous of their cousins, the ice trolls and jungle trolls since they cannot keep a glorious kingdom running for as long as these other troll races. All forest trolls have a hatred for high elves who took over their homeland. They will never really work with other unless in a war, since during the Second War, the forest trolls worked with the Horde, but soon left them when war ended. They take their culture from their dark troll cousins, though not as violent. They are also cannibals. In the Depths of Time Forest trolls are natives to northern Lordaeron, a subcontinent currently under control by the forsaken. Before they encountered the night elves they controlled the vast Amani Empire. Together with the help of the jungle trolls they battled the ancient insectoid race the Aqir. After defeating the aqir it is rumored that the jungle trolls ventured to the Well of Eternity which may have become the first night elves, but this is not been proven. With the new night elves the Amani Empire was dismantled by the Kaldorei. With the Burning Legion arrival they completely left their sacred land. The Rebuilding and Troll Wars In the Kalimdor's cataclysm aftermath, the forest trolls extended their land in the new Lordaeron naming it Zul'Aman. However with the high elves arrival they had rivals again. The high elves found a kingdom on an ancient troll city that was sacred. This elven move lead the forest trolls to attack the nearby high elves. After two thousand years the forest trolls came charging out to attack the invading high elves. The weak elves famed an alliance with the Arathor humans. The Arathor Kingdom teached the elves extreme magic, very powerful. After a magi attacked the Amani, the forest trolls were defeated, and have been holding a grudge ever since. Second War At the time of the First War, two orcs, Blackhand and Grom Hellscream invited the forest trolls to join the Horde. They declined the invitation and remained in their forest. However, during the Second War, Grom saved the forest trolls' leader Zul'jin who then pledged his allegiance with the Horde. During the war they played the role of axe throwers and berserkers. They destroyed ships which brought the war to the Hinterlands and Quel'Thalas. After the Horde won the forest trolls quickly left. Recent Times After the Second War the forest trolls returned to their old ways, fighting various tribes. Two tribes, however joined Rend Blackhand's Dark Horde these tribes were the Firetree and Smolderthorn. During the Third War the forest trolls managed to avoid the main conflicts, but since the Lich KIng was in Lordaeron some forest trolls were killed and raised into undeath. The recent fall to Quel'Thalas and Lordaeron has caused the forest trolls to lose there beloved, ancestral home. When the Sunwell was built and high elves drank out of it, the Amani tribe attacked the weak. Later the forest trolls great leader, Zul'jin returned to the scene. Much later, one tribe joined the Horde known as the Revantusk lead by Primal Torntusk. Thrall, an orcish shaman formed a friendship with them, but they refused to officially rejoin the Horde. Culture The forest trolls use Voodoo magic much like other trollkind. They worship a Loa named Ula-tek, other however and a small amount worship Hakkar. They are cannibals. They hate the high elves with great esteem. Category:Races